a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means and method for spraying liquids, and in particular, relates to a spraying system that can be utilized with a small sized gas or diesel powered tractor.
b. Problems in the Art
A variety of needs exist for application of fluids by spraying. Spraying generally provides a way to apply liquids over a relatively wide area in a relatively uniform manner. It many times presents the most efficient way of application of such substances as fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides, and other chemicals.
The type of spraying apparatus used for a certain job depends on a number of factors. Very large scale jobs might utilize large scale equipment, which most time necessitates large trucks or tractors which can support large liquid tanks, large booms, and large power sources to produce the pressure required to provide adequate spray. On the other hand, various small scale jobs, such as home gardening tasks, may require only a hand-held, manually operated sprayer and spraying tank.
A significant amount of spraying tasks could be conducted most efficiently by utilizing a spraying system of a size in between those described above. The primary example would be residential or commercial lawns. A hand sprayer would be inefficient in the terms of the time required, as well as the risk that application would not be even. A large spraying unit simply would not easily be maneuverable or could damage the lawn. A need therefore exists in the art for what will be called medium-sized spraying systems.
Attempts have been made to fill this need. Currently, many lawn care chemical companies utilize large tank trucks that have long hoses connected to hand-held spraying wands. The worker would drive the truck to the location and then walk over the area to be sprayed. The advantage is that a large amount of liquid is always available and the worker can maneuver into almost any location to provide spraying to that location.
Several disadvantages exist with this system, however. First of all, many if not all sprayed chemicals require a reliable and even distribution to function optimally. Any time application depends upon a person with a manually controlled spraying nozzle or wand, the risk that the application will not be complete, reliable or even, is significant. It is simply impossible for a person to very accurately monitor what areas have been sprayed, as well as insure evenness of spraying from area to area. It is difficult, if not impossible, for a person to maintain constant speed, with a constant application of spray, when they are walking across the lawn and having to move the spraying device. Such workers generally try to complete the task as quickly as possible, with the minimum amount of chemicals needed. It can therefore be appreciated how this system has meaningful deficiencies.
A still further concern with this type of system is the exposure of the worker to chemicals that are being sprayed. Generally the spray pattern is in front of the worker so that the worker can watch both what is being sprayed as well as what lies ahead. The spray mechanism cannot be very big or it would not be able to be easily manipulated by the worker. Therefore, the worker is exposed quite closely to the spray substance; which many times can be very dangerous to health.
Other attempts are known which attempt to combine a spraying unit with some sort of motorized and even self-propelled system. Small sprayer systems powered by a self propelled but walk behind mower are known in the art. The deficiencies of these systems are the inability to carry a very large sized liquid holding tank as well as the operator again would be significantly exposed to the chemicals. Still further, most these systems require alteration of the mower to a substantial extent.
It has been determined that the best medium sized spraying system should be combined with a small tractor, such as the larger type of lawn and garden tractors, or the smaller type of general purpose tractors. This would eliminate the operator from having to walk over the area to be sprayed and allows transport of significantly larger liquid holding tanks than could be manually carried or even manually pulled in some sort of a wagon or sled. While attempts have been made to accomplish this sort of system, clear deficiencies exist in those systems.
Some utilize the direct current battery of the tractor to power a direct current electrical pump to spray the liquid. The prime disadvantage with this type of system is that the normal 6 or 12 volt battery is insufficient to produce enough pumping action or spraying pressure to provide either wide scale spraying, or even a very reliable, accurate, and consistent spraying. For example, most such systems could handle no more than three spraying heads or nozzles spaced a few feet apart. Still further, such systems cannot provide auxiliary functions, such as agitation of the liquid in the liquid tank to insure accurate mixing of chemicals.
Other attempts use hydraulic motors to provide the pumping action and pressure. However, either the hydraulic motor must be added as a part of the system, or it must already exist on the tractor. Normally, such motors only exist on quite large tractors or trucks. In that case, those vehicles would not be maneuverable in tight locations. Effectively, they are precluded from being driven on locations such as residential lawns because of their weight and the potential for damage to the lawn.
Still other attempts utilize separate gasoline powered engines to develop the pumping action and pressure required. Some of these engines are sufficient to produce substantial pressure in a system that can cover quite a wide area. However, many times these type of systems are mounted in a trailer which is towed behind the tractor. This is cumbersome and decreases maneuverability significantly. Additionally, the gasoline engines of this size are loud and may not be easily controllable to provide the accurate reliable spraying action needed. Again, the provision of an additional power source such as the gasoline engine is costly.
The inventors are aware of one attempt to mount all the components on the small tractor and to utilize the engine of the tractor itself to power the pumping action. In Browning, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,959, this system is illustrated and described. While it achieves the ability to avoid having a separate power source for pumping, and integrates the spraying apparatus with the tractor, it also has deficiencies, or at a minimum, disadvantages which can be improved upon. First, as is prominent in the Browning patent, significant alterations have to be made to the lawn mower tractor to allow that system to work. Most importantly, the drive train of the tractor had to be altered so that the crank shaft from the engine was hooked into the pump for the spraying system. This requires that the tractor have a crank shaft which extends rearwardly and then upwardly to the pump. It also requires the provision of a separate clutch so that the spraying system can be turned on or off. Such alterations are complex and expensive. They limit the ability of the unit of Browning to be utilized to only a few specially configured, expensively modified lawn tractors.
There is a real need in the art for a medium sized spraying system which can be integrated with a small tractor without having to modify the tractor. Such a system would be economical in that it would utilize the power system of the tractor to power the spraying system. Additionally, it would not require any customizing or expensive components. It would also enjoy the advantage of being able to support a relatively large liquid holding tank, allow the operator to significantly avoid exposure with any chemical sprayed, and would also allow high maneuverability in combination with good control of ground speed and spraying pressure.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and method of spraying liquids with a small tractor which improves over or solves the deficiencies and problems in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which utilizes the power of the small tractor to provide the pumping action and spraying pressure for the spraying system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which relies on the power system of the tractor, but is adjustable with respect to how much pressure is provided; but maintains the selected pressure at a generally constant and reliable level.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows utilization of a substantially sized liquid holding tank to minimize the amount of refilling that is needed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which does not require alteration or customization of the tractor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which does not require utilization of a trailer to carry the sprayer or a separate engine or power the sprayer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can provide spraying with a range of different spraying mechanisms, including significantly wide spraying booms, down to fairly narrow spraying booms, or even hand-held spraying wands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is highly maneuverable and not damaging to lawns or ground surfaces.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can power mixing or agitation of liquid in the liquid holding tank.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be quickly attached or detached from the tractor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows highly efficient spraying in terms of the rate and application of liquids.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which maximizes the amount of coverage of spraying and minimizes the amount of drift or inefficient spraying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can include a system to maintain a constant pressure at any speed of the tractor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be easily stored, transported, and then expanded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be used for a variety of different sprayed liquids and a variety of different spraying uses.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can be installed on a variety of different small tractors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is durable, economical, efficient, and easy to maintain.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.